Session 103: Binding the Dowager
echo (9:04:49 PM) canti128: yes, I assume she is asleep (9:05:32 PM) Lianst: so places I guess? (9:07:16 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (9:08:53 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (9:09:01 PM) canti128 is now known as RR (9:09:50 PM) Niet: So, Dowager? (9:10:36 PM) Lianst: you are directed by tw.. the shoat to head down to the bottom of the cycloptean horror made by prehuman hands (9:14:52 PM) Niet: Anyway, try to get the abyssal kids out before the confrontation, after we know where to go? (9:18:21 PM) Lianst: that works (9:20:01 PM) Danzi: Yeah definitely (9:20:25 PM) Lianst: as you walk down you come upon a mountain of scrolls (9:27:52 PM) ***Niet examines a few. (9:28:44 PM) Lianst: First one is about how Shoat learned a new spell of necromancy (9:29:00 PM) Lianst: Second one is her asking why boys exist (9:30:14 PM) Lianst: The third one is how they all awesome banded together to drive off princess magnificent (9:31:16 PM) ***RR looks for a scroll about this princess magnificent (9:33:29 PM) Lianst: You get the impression the impression she's increadibly cute cute.. but useless.. so basically Niet if she didn't do anything (9:37:38 PM) Danzi: Awesome (9:38:03 PM) RR: Humorous (9:38:07 PM) RR: what else is in the room? (9:39:51 PM) Lianst: there's a door of some sort behind the mass of scrolls (9:41:13 PM) ***Niet moves to quietly open it. (9:42:49 PM) Lianst: `roll 20d10 (9:42:49 PM) GameServ: Lianst rolled 20d10: 10 4 5 2 3 10 9 8 6 8 7 9 4 6 1 2 4 8 2 6 (9:45:20 PM) Lianst: THere is a large glowing pool of colours that don't quite match those found in creation or Malfeas something just a slight bit off... (9:45:53 PM) Lianst: RR and Niet have no problem ignoring it, but Danzi finds it.. facinating (9:52:04 PM) ***Danzi stares for a few moments then shakes her head frantically and looks away from the mesmerizing effect (9:55:17 PM) Lianst: there's an elderly looking woman staring deep into the far end o fhte pool (9:57:36 PM) RR: what else is in the room? (9:57:53 PM) RR: and how deep is the pool? (9:58:08 PM) ***Niet examines her carefully, searching for any sign that she's noticed the party. (9:58:10 PM) Lianst: Just hte woman and the Pool that seems to be infinately deep of colors that slightly scratch at your mind (10:01:08 PM) ***Danzi gives Niet a sidelong look. (10:02:06 PM) ***RR shrugs at the group (10:05:57 PM) Niet: (1 success for essence sight, 2 for noticing.) (10:06:04 PM) Niet: `roll 9d10 (10:06:04 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 9d10: 3 9 4 5 10 2 5 10 7 (10:06:13 PM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (10:06:13 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 5 4 1 3 1 2 10 8 4 10 4 6 (10:07:37 PM) ***Niet points silently at the woman and mouths Dowager. (10:14:21 PM) Niet: (Hello?) (10:14:27 PM) RR: (sorry) (10:15:14 PM) ***RR nods (10:15:47 PM) ***RR motions towards Dowager, trying to see what should be done (10:17:03 PM) Lianst: she seems to be staring at the pool (10:18:01 PM) ***Niet produces a yasal crystal. (10:18:12 PM) ***Niet holds it up questioningly. (10:23:07 PM) ***RR shrugs, not knowing what to do with it (10:24:49 PM) ***Danzi holds up the Yasal bottle of doom (10:25:02 PM) Lianst: (the question is "Do we wnat to hit her by surp(10:25:15 PM) ***Danzi nods (10:25:22 PM) ***RR hastilly nods (10:27:08 PM) ***Niet nods and motions for Danzi to move. (10:29:04 PM) ***Danzi dissolves as she begins slipping into the room, vanishing from sight, ignoring blithely the prohibition against dematerializing in the underworld (10:31:53 PM) Lianst: (Its not the underworld) (10:32:38 PM) Danzi: (Where is it?) (10:34:10 PM) ***Danzi creeps in, scanning the area hard with essence sight, concentrating on the "Deathlord, rather convinced that this might be TOO easy. (10:34:57 PM) Lianst: (Creationish) (10:39:13 PM) Lianst: join battle (10:39:22 PM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (10:39:22 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 10 4 2 2 9 7 (10:39:26 PM) Danzi: (4) (10:40:06 PM) Niet: `roll 5d10 (10:40:06 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 5d10: 1 3 3 7 2 (10:40:08 PM) Niet: (1) (10:40:11 PM) Lianst: (But black dynamite I sell drugs for the comunity) (10:40:53 PM) RR: `roll 10d10 (10:40:53 PM) GameServ: RR rolled 10d10: 1 1 7 8 2 6 8 2 2 2 (10:41:00 PM) RR: (3) (10:41:40 PM) Lianst: continue danzi (10:43:59 PM) ***Danzi slips behind the deathlord and materializes slowly and quietly before tapping the Dowager with the Yasal, to trap her. (10:45:23 PM) Lianst: she flickers away and danzi feels like she's about to be thrown into the pool (10:55:09 PM) ***Danzi dissolves into shadows, slipping away from the pool and the Deathlord with a hiss as her body ripples and swells as she morphs into her naga form (10:55:57 PM) Lianst: from behind where Danzi disappeared rizes a massive black lion morph towering 15 feet tall (11:00:00 PM) Lianst: RR, Niet (11:01:59 PM) RR: (um.) (11:03:40 PM) Lianst: (you have weapons she swapped to combat form) (11:04:08 PM) RR: (how big is the pool? could it be lept over?) (11:04:18 PM) Niet: "Hello. I don't suppose you'd believe we want to talk?" (11:05:19 PM) Lianst: (don't you have wings/) (11:07:40 PM) RR: (not unless I mutate.) (11:08:14 PM) Lianst: (you can make it) (11:09:55 PM) RR: (quite honestly I have NO idea whats going on. I dont know if we should kill Dowager or not.) (11:10:11 PM) RR: (I dont even know who dowager is exactly.) (11:10:25 PM) Danzi: (we're trying to capture, not kill pound her until we can pokeball her ass (11:11:30 PM) RR: (I have no 'pokeballs', do I?) (11:11:30 PM) Danzi: (unless she responds to Niet) (11:11:43 PM) Danzi: (No I have the only pokeball big enough) (11:11:49 PM) Lianst: (She's a deathlord,pounding her to "death" isn't going to be a problem everything is alot less fragile) (11:13:48 PM) ***RR sees if she'll respond to Niet. (11:14:48 PM) Niet: (Nice well you have here, shame if something would happen to it?) (11:15:09 PM) Danzi: (we need a hand grenade to threaten the Well with (11:15:16 PM) Lianst: (and that's how you ended up In Narnia) (11:15:48 PM) Lianst: her response is to summon up her bow and send a stream of arrows as the pair(Niet, and RR) (11:16:32 PM) RR: (Love responses like that.) (11:16:57 PM) ***RR dodges and runs around the right side of the pool, hoping Niet runs the other way (11:17:20 PM) ***Niet parries with a thousand puffs of flame, incinerating every arrow aimed toward her in mid-flight. (11:17:45 PM) Niet: "Anyway, really, we came to make you an offer. Danzi's just a little psychotic. I'm sure you know how it is to have colleagues that act that way." (11:18:56 PM) Lianst: `roll 18d10 (11:18:57 PM) GameServ: Lianst rolled 18d10: 9 6 3 9 7 2 3 7 8 1 1 9 9 2 2 4 10 10 (11:21:42 PM) Lianst: the arrows sputter helplessly off of RR's armor (11:22:33 PM) Lianst: it cries out a maddening keening echoing through the area (11:22:46 PM) Lianst: `roll 20d10 (11:22:46 PM) GameServ: Lianst rolled 20d10: 6 8 1 3 5 7 1 4 10 7 10 5 6 8 8 9 6 1 10 3 (11:23:45 PM) Lianst: (Danzi spend a wp or cower for your next action) (11:23:52 PM) Lianst: Danzi, RR, Niet) (11:25:33 PM) ***Danzi wails in a mocking fashion, a cry of sarcasm and Irony to counterpoint the keening wail, doing her level best to trivialize the sound as she draws the Dowager's attention (11:26:16 PM) Danzi: "Is that the best you've got? Three down! Ten to go!" (11:28:47 PM) Niet: "See, psychotic!" (11:28:59 PM) ***Niet telekinetically grabs some of whatever's inside the well and throws it at the Dowager. (11:29:06 PM) RR: "Immensely" (11:31:46 PM) Lianst: (is danzi just standing ther eyou can act) (11:44:42 PM) Niet: (Hello?) (11:44:42 PM) Lianst: (actions RR?) (11:46:46 PM) ***RR leaps across the well and in one sweep pulls out her hammer, taking a swing at Dowager as she's distracted by the wellwater thrown by Niet (11:50:19 PM) Lianst: (2 dice stunt Str+Melee, you may double the Str+Melee for 1 mote each) (11:52:06 PM) RR: `roll12d10 (11:52:12 PM) RR: `roll 12d10 (11:52:12 PM) GameServ: RR rolled 12d10: 7 7 5 7 10 3 2 4 3 6 4 6 (11:52:22 PM) RR: (5) (11:53:32 PM) Lianst: she blocks the blow with her bow and steps around it (11:54:47 PM) Danzi: "hey Bitch! I'm gonna bury your fucking Well somewhere where no one will find it again! Some things are lost for the better, like a dead ex-solar cunt who helped bring down the first age with her own nihilistic narcissism!" (11:56:07 PM) Niet: (Reaction to getting splashed by water?) (11:56:27 PM) Danzi: "i'm going to Take the sins of the world and BURN THEM IN THE FIRES THAT FORMED THIS WORLD AS MY SACRIFICE TO LIFE ITSELF!" (11:56:38 PM) Lianst: (2 danzi) (11:56:49 PM) Lianst: Niet she let it splash (11:56:57 PM) Danzi: (buying 6) (11:57:03 PM) Danzi: `roll 12d10 (11:57:03 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 12d10: 1 2 9 2 5 8 4 6 8 9 4 10 (11:57:11 PM) Danzi: (12) (10/23/2011 12:01:13 AM) Lianst: she turns and tries to grab Danzi by the throat (12:03:25 AM) ***Danzi gets caught by the throat ever-so briefly before melting into a shadowy blob, slipping over and through the dowager with a mocking laugh and cold caress as she slides out of reach, materializing with her body coiled, ready to strike, serpents in her hair hissing maniacally, claws extended on all six hands like an engine of monstrous murder (12:05:10 AM) Niet: (Oh.) (12:07:18 AM) Lianst: (actions you all) (12:07:48 AM) ***Niet begins emptying the well. (12:08:43 AM) Lianst: (Perception+awareness) (12:09:45 AM) Danzi: `ROLL 6D10 (12:09:46 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 7 7 5 5 9 1 (12:09:51 AM) Danzi: (3) (12:12:32 AM) Niet: `roll 9d10 (12:12:32 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 9d10: 2 10 5 4 10 5 5 7 7 (12:12:36 AM) Niet: (6) (12:14:01 AM) RR: `roll 8d10 (12:14:02 AM) GameServ: RR rolled 8d10: 2 5 8 10 2 7 1 8 (12:14:08 AM) Lianst: actions, RR, Danzi? (12:14:10 AM) RR: (5) (12:16:00 AM) ***RR attempts to hit dowager in her legs in such a way that she'll fall down and into the well (12:16:23 AM) Lianst: (2, same situation as last time) (12:16:39 AM) RR: `roll 12d10 (12:16:40 AM) GameServ: RR rolled 12d10: 8 8 3 8 2 10 10 7 3 10 2 8 (12:16:49 AM) RR: (11) (12:16:55 AM) RR: (yesssssss) (12:19:02 AM) Lianst: there is a loud splash (12:19:13 AM) Lianst: as she falls in (12:19:45 AM) ***Danzi lashes out with her claws, slashing at the Dowager multiple times with each hand, and several of the serpents attached to her head, not intending to connect but to throw her off-balance from the insane volume of strikes her body allows, all while speaking calmy. (12:20:48 AM) Danzi: "i will take your sins and devour them, I will take your pain and make it mine, I am the sin-eater, the lifegiver, the mother and I am everything you are not! (12:21:10 AM) Danzi: Dammit (12:21:22 AM) Danzi: (never mind) (12:21:47 AM) ***Danzi tries to tap the dowager as she falls in, darting forward to entrap her in the genie bottle of doom. (12:21:54 AM) RR: (FF7 victory music) (12:24:36 AM) Lianst: (Dex+athletics) (12:25:23 AM) Danzi: `roll 12d10 (12:25:23 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 12d10: 8 5 2 5 9 10 6 3 3 1 4 2 (12:25:29 AM) Danzi: (4) (12:26:44 AM) ***Niet tries to grab her telekinetically, halting her fall moments before she descends into the well. (12:29:56 AM) Lianst: Danzi catches and goes splashing into the pool (12:30:51 AM) ***Danzi moves to get the hell OUT of the Well as fast as she can (12:31:16 AM) ***RR reaches out to grab a hold of Danzi (12:35:16 AM) ***Danzi takes the assistance and pulls herself out, looking annoyed (12:35:59 AM) Lianst: (hold on) (12:36:21 AM) Danzi: (there's 23 feet of Danzi to pull out :) (12:36:34 AM) Lianst: (there's less!) (12:39:08 AM) Danzi: (wut?) (12:39:20 AM) RR: (... fountain of youth?) (12:42:47 AM) Lianst: Danzi is pulled up in a much thinner form, with a white mask and odd mix of advanced armor and a clown's suit (12:43:17 AM) Lianst: though she has the bottle (12:43:26 AM) ***Danzi looks at herself, then starts looking to take off the armor (12:44:40 AM) ***Danzi clutches her head, looking very elflike in crazy outfit (12:45:53 AM) ***Danzi starts cursing in a mix of Old Realm and... something else (12:49:06 AM) Lianst: anyway (12:49:42 AM) Danzi: "I have the Daemo... Deathlord contained. let's seal this place up and get the hell out of here." (12:50:29 AM) Niet: "No." (12:50:49 AM) Niet: "I mean, it's obviously dangerous, but it's guarded by a group of abyssals, and she got a lot out of it." (12:51:02 AM) Niet: "If we can subvert her, copying her notes is a possibility. It might be useful to us?" (12:51:16 AM) Niet: "There's also no way to know if it's safe if left alone." (12:51:23 AM) Niet: "I mean, something might come out." (12:52:45 AM) Danzi: "I mean seal it so some retarded mortal, solar or Ghost doesn't accidentally go fishing for a better soulbreaker... Vortex Torpedoes..." She shudders. (12:55:02 AM) Niet: "Right, I suggest we work on her here, in case there's a procedure to turn it off.... and leaving it on allows one of those to come through, or somesuch." (12:55:17 AM) ***Danzi looks at the odd firewand and sword in her hands, and flickers out of existence for a moment, returning in her normal human form. (12:56:07 AM) Danzi: "You're welcome to work on her, remember if she's going to be useful we need her to not be cute." (12:57:25 AM) Niet: "I have a long term memory." (12:57:54 AM) ***Niet taps the yasal crystal. (12:59:36 AM) Lianst: the crystal produces one colorless mana.. no not really (1:00:18 AM) Niet: "Hello?" (1:01:14 AM) Lianst: it snarls and growls (1:08:39 AM) ***RR taps on it, making a mocking face at it (1:09:35 AM) ***Danzi chuckles and pats RR. Let's move over here RR. Let Niet work (1:11:01 AM) ***RR pouts, moving out of the room (1:11:25 AM) ***Danzi just moves across the room and sits while niet does her thing (1:11:57 AM) Lianst: (RR is useful she can WP tap people!) (1:12:13 AM) RR: (... lol) (1:12:13 AM) Danzi: (hehehehehe) (1:12:29 AM) Danzi: (that's why we didn't leave the room) (1:13:44 AM) Niet: "Anyway, how attached are you to the whole deathlord job?" (1:13:51 AM) RR: (yeah, just followed Danzi really) (1:14:00 AM) Niet: "Because there's an opening for a fetich soul position if you're interested, and that seems like it might be a step up. (1:14:01 AM) Lianst: More snarling (1:14:02 AM) Niet: "* (1:15:09 AM) Danzi: "Ever consider telepathy Niet?" (1:21:43 AM) Niet: "She can understand this." (1:22:13 AM) Niet: "Anyway, if you're not going to be rational and talk, we can just leave you like this indefinitely, or remove you as a deathlord through other means." (1:22:18 AM) Niet: "We've already eliminated two." (1:23:02 AM) Lianst: she keeps narling (1:27:33 AM) Lianst: snarling (1:33:31 AM) Danzi: "three." (1:34:05 AM) Niet: "right." (1:34:31 AM) Niet: "Now, do you want the power to go talk with Oramus, who knows more of the outside than you've ever seen through this well, on a whim, or would you rather continue snarling?" (1:35:25 AM) Lianst: (this is clearly not working perhaps you have misunderstood the situation?) (1:39:10 AM) ***Niet shrugs. (1:39:12 AM) Niet: "Any ideas?" (1:39:26 AM) Niet: "What would we have to offer you for you to start talking to us?" (1:42:09 AM) Lianst: (maybe she can't) (1:45:22 AM) Niet: "It's entirely possible she's stuck this way until let go." (1:45:32 AM) Niet: "Anyone have a means to change her form without releasing her?" (1:45:58 AM) Niet: "Or should I start devising a snarl code. Snarl once if that would be sufficient?" (1:46:21 AM) Danzi: Telepathy? (1:50:15 AM) Lianst: No response (1:57:46 AM) RR: "Perhaps it would like a nice lake to sit at the bottom of for all eternity..." she says, kicking small rocks into the well (1:58:55 AM) Lianst: the rock turns to a blue metal as it sinks (1:59:48 AM) ***RR grins at this (2:08:57 AM) Lianst: (hello?) (2:09:16 AM) Priceless: (niet? Danzi?) (2:09:24 AM) Danzi: (sorry, fragged) (2:10:06 AM) Niet: (Sorry, drawing a blank?) (2:12:25 AM) Lianst: (its probably an effect of the charm) (2:14:57 AM) Lianst: (throw emerald in!) (2:15:42 AM) RR: (bananas) (2:17:40 AM) ***Niet waits till the end of the scene. (2:18:32 AM) Lianst: eventually she shifts back (2:21:30 AM) Niet: "Anyway..." (2:24:26 AM) Lianst: she watches (2:31:00 AM) Lianst: "Well" (2:33:36 AM) Niet: "Do you remember any of those thing said before?" (2:33:52 AM) Lianst: "no" (2:35:23 AM) Niet: "Well, first, is there any danger to leaving the well as it is when we fought?" (2:35:32 AM) Niet: "Or is it safely innactive when not used?" (2:36:58 AM) Lianst: "You need to throw someone in every so foten" (2:42:46 AM) Niet: "Really?" (2:45:09 AM) Lianst: "Yes, throw your friends in" (2:45:19 AM) Priceless: "Why?" (2:45:44 AM) RR: "wait, what?" (2:47:59 AM) Niet: "Lie." (2:48:55 AM) Niet: "Seriously, how do we maintain the well in its best condition?" (2:49:08 AM) Niet: "And would you like to become a fetich soul?" (3:02:54 AM) Lianst: "It is what it is" (3:03:33 AM) Danzi: ((Sorry guys, I'm fried. gnight. (3:03:48 AM) RR: (take care) (3:06:04 AM) Danzi left the room (quit: Quit: ~ Trillian Astra - www.trillian.im ~). (3:07:35 AM) Niet: "I see." (3:07:43 AM) ***Niet motions to seal it up for now. (3:11:14 AM) Lianst: (I am sorry the stuf i am taking for my cold is really starting to kick my ass now wen can finish this up latr?) (3:11:29 AM) RR: (no prob) ---- [[Exalted: The Green Knights|Back] Category:Exalted: The Green Knights